Social Enemies
by Kid A1
Summary: In the future timeline, #17 and #18 decide to destroy yet another city... but they didn't count on it being defended by one of their own. Crossover with Dr. Slump.


Social Enemies ****

Social Enemies

A Dragonball Z fan fiction by LadyRivka

__

NOTE: this takes place in the mirai timeline, and it's also a crossover with Akira Toriyama's other famous anime/manga series, Dr. Slump. L.R.

It had been six months since the awakening, since the attack on South City. 

The two infamous cyborgs, Jinzouningen Juunanagou and Jinzouningen Juuhachigou, had already decimated the human population of Chikyuu. A trail of fear, blown-up buildings, and dead bodies were left in their wake; they did not care, for this was their retribution on the damned humans who made them what they were, what they had to be. World domination, their creator's dream, didn't matter; it was enough to hear those human runts scream when you fired an energy blast their way.

Juunanagou, with his trademark smirk on his face, asked his sister: " Where do we attack today? I'd like to hear some goddamn human screams before sundown, you know."

"Brother, don't be so impatient. I know of a perfect place. It's called Penguin Village. The townspeople are so self-involved, they won't know what to do when we attack. And it has its share of nice boutiques with cute clothes…"

"Shut up, Juuhachi! I am sick to death of you talking about clothes all the time! It's boring!"

"Oh…And your little inefficient 'games' are exciting," she added sarcastically.

"Yes they are! There is no better sound in the world than the sound of a confused, tormented human! You know that!"

"I just want to kill them silently, like a beast on the prowl. I find no pleasure in their pain; I just want to get rid of their ugly little faces as soon as possible… Juunana, do you see my rationale?"

"Yes… but I still want to do it my way."

"To each his own," grumbled Juuhachi as they headed toward Penguin Village.

Upon their arrival in Penguin Village, they started chasing after villagers with energy-blasts, counting each human they killed as a "point". 

"Okay, Sis, a little wager," smiled Juunanagou. "If I can get more points than you, we will do something, ahem, very special." He smirked; a different smirk from usual, a suggestive one.

"Ahhh," cooed Juuhachigou, picking up on the flirtatious tones in his voice, "And if I win, you get to take me shopping. Deal?"

"So if you get more humans than I do, you still won't have your wicked way with me?"

"Not a chance, you horny little bastard. I prefer shopping to sex any day of the week. You know that. And maybe… just maybe…"

Her voice trembled. "Maybe you can watch me in the dressing room." She gave her brother a flirtatious smile.

"Ah, so I win either way," replied her brother.

"Shut up and get down to business!" With that, they both launched a massive amount of energy blasts at Penguin Village, until the town and all its inhabitants were destroyed.

Or so they thought.

In the distance, they heard the cries of a little girl.

Juunanagou, attracted as he was by human suffering, flew towards the discord of the girl crying.

"What did I do?" he asked in soft, babyfied tones.

"You killed Papa…and Taabo…and Sensei Midori," she sobbed.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Do you want me to send you to the place they are now?" he cajoled.

"You can't."

"Oh, and why can't I?"

"I can't die. I'm Jinzouningen." The little android girl looked up at Juunanagou, blue eyes sparkling, thick, nerdy glasses clouded with tears.

"Oh? What's your number?"

"I don't have a number; I have a name. Arale Norimaki."

"Impressive," he said mockingly. 

"And you and you companion over there are going to pay dearly for the death of my family!" Arale hurtled herself toward the male cyborg, managing to give him a strong punch in the gut. Juunanagou, surprised by the little jinzouningen's strength, fell towards the ground.

Struggling to get up, he said, "Arale-chan, join us. You will have a lot of fun…"

"No!"

"You never really had a family. Those miserable humans you lived with were just exploiting you for your superior intellect and fighting abilities."

Arale reflected for a moment. Was it true? Was Senbe, her creator, just using her to protect the town? Was she a pawn to humans?

No, no, it couldn't be!

"Even if I am a pawn to humans, I will never join the likes of you!" With that, Arale suddenly glowed bright red.

"What are you doing, Arale?" asked Juunanagou.

"I'm self-destructing. Senbe installed an atomic bomb inside of me for such an occasion." And with that, the little android girl exploded, sorry she couldn't save her village or the world.

The twins watched, amazed.

Juunanagou flew up to meet his sister. "So, did you keep count of how many we destroyed?"

"Does the other jinzouningen count?"

"No, she committed suicide."

"Then I'm sorry to say, you win, brother dear." She smiled coyly in his direction.

"We both win," he replied, "because I'm going to out-perform the last time we did it. And that's a promise."

Filled with desire and thoughts of each other, Juunana and Juuhachi headed back to their home.

END

Notes

I believe that the Mirai Jinzouningen twins have an incestuous relationship, as witnessed by what I've written.

I like Arale a lot; I also wanted to do a story of what happened between the twins' activation and the Trunks Special. So I wrote this fic.

An Orgy song inspired the title. J 


End file.
